Collocation refers to a data restoration scheme that makes it possible to store large amounts of data in as few storage volumes as possible. Collocation, generally, inhibits parallel access to data during data recovery because it is mostly used in conjunction with data storage on sequential volumes, such as tapes.
Particularly, when data is stored on a single or a small number of storage volumes, the data may have to be read via a single or a correspondingly small number of data recovery streams. Further, since using collocation may result in active and inactive data being commingled on the same volume, restoring active data from such a volume may become very inefficient.
Unfortunately, existing data restoration schemes fail to take a holistic view of data recovery. More comprehensive and efficient systems and methods are needed to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.